himawari uzumaki shikadai nara
by animelifegame12345
Summary: this story is a romance/drama story about himawari uzumaki and shikadai nara from boruto/Naruto series
1. Chapter 1

it has been 8 years since the chunin exam incident the uzumaki family were eating breakfast. Naruto was on the phone and hinata was making breakfast and himawari was helping her mom but boruto on the other hand was sitting at the dinning table. boruto still had the same outfit since the chunin exams but the there was a change in the other hand himawari wore blue jean shorts and a sweater with lace and a white tank top underneath her sweater. her hair was up to her waist and her bangs were still the same she had the medical ninjutsu seal as well. Naruto finished his phone call and said that was shikamaru he said since in two weeks is the first day of the rinne festival we should start preparing. A lot had changed since the the chunin exams a couple months later shikadai went rogue and has not been seen ever since team inoshikacho as now team inocho mitsuki was spending the month at his dad's. It was summer now almost everybody was dating someone bolt with sarada inojin with chocho mirai with shino's son yuruko himawari was 18 while everybody else was 19-20 years old. Himawari ate her breakfast got up and went to get dressed because she was heading out to town after she changed her oufit she got out of her room wearing light pink long stockings long black shinobi shoes a white mini dress that had a black bow underneath her her headphones and phone in her pocket and left the house. since it was in the middle of summer it was a bit to hot so when she breathed she noticed that that was the only refreshing thing around her . she was talking to her self in her mind ''shikadai were are u do still remember all of us'' the next she knew she was by the gate she said out loud ''i must have really dazed of for a while and gave a mini grin and turned to the park and started walking again. she stopped at the park and sat at on a swing without moving around in it she looked around and saw a bunch of kids and couples and parents sitting around or playing. she stared at the beautiful sky and said to her self ''shikadai kun do u even remember kohnan or do u just not want to come back The next thing she knew was her getting up and walking back home. when she got home the first thing she new was that naruto,shikamaru,temari,sasuke,sakura,ino,sai and hinata sitting in the living room she walked in as she walked in her mom looked her in the eyes and said hima go see who is in the back yard with a smile. Himawari was confused she wondered ''okay why the hell is almost everybody here'' she went in the garden seeing her brother sarada,inojin,chocho,mirai, sitting in the garden but there was somebody else a tall looking 19 year old that looked about 2 inch taller then bolt and boruto was pretty tall he was wearing a clock that was grey with 3 black and 2 dark purple patches and black long hair that was a little shorter then up to his shoulder long bangs that covered his whole left eye he got up and turned around seeing the girl examine him he was wearing black male shinobi shoes black baggy shinobi pants and a black long sleeved shirt with a piece of clothing around his waist that was white and had the nara symbol on it he had dark green eyes himawari saw that her brother and every body else in front of her was staring and smiling at her and all the adults that were in the living room got up and were staring at himawari the 19 year old boy was walking towards her on till he was a foot away he put out his hands she jumped into his arms and hugged him a second later she pulled back. Then smiled at him he said ''now there is the uzumaki smile that i have missed so much in a nice but also low voice almost like a whisper.


	2. Chapter 2

it has been 8 years since the chunin exam incident the uzumaki family were eating breakfast. Naruto was on the phone and hinata was making breakfast and himawari was helping her mom but boruto on the other hand was sitting at the dinning table. boruto still had the same outfit since the chunin exams but the there was a change in the other hand himawari wore blue jean shorts and a sweater with lace and a white tank top underneath her sweater. her hair was up to her waist and her bangs were still the same she had the medical ninjutsu seal as well. Naruto finished his phone call and said that was shikamaru he said since in two weeks is the first day of the rinne festival we should start preparing. A lot had changed since the the chunin exams a couple months later shikadai went rogue and has not been seen ever since team inoshikacho as now team inocho mitsuki was spending the month at his dad's. It was summer now almost everybody was dating someone bolt with sarada inojin with chocho mirai with shino's son yuruko himawari was 18 while everybody else was 19-20 years old. Himawari ate her breakfast got up and went to get dressed because she was heading out to town after she changed her oufit she got out of her room wearing light pink long stockings long black shinobi shoes a white mini dress that had a black bow underneath her her headphones and phone in her pocket and left the house. since it was in the middle of summer it was a bit to hot so when she breathed she noticed that that was the only refreshing thing around her . she was talking to her self in her mind ''shikadai were are u do still remember all of us'' the next she knew she was by the gate she said out loud ''i must have really dazed of for a while and gave a mini grin and turned to the park and started walking again. she stopped at the park and sat at on a swing without moving around in it she looked around and saw a bunch of kids and couples and parents sitting around or playing. she stared at the beautiful sky and said to her self ''shikadai kun do u even remember kohnan or do u just not want to come back The next thing she knew was her getting up and walking back home. when she got home the first thing she new was that naruto,shikamaru,temari,sasuke,sakura,ino,sai and hinata sitting in the living room she walked in as she walked in her mom looked her in the eyes and said hima go see who is in the back yard with a smile. Himawari was confused she wondered ''okay why the hell is almost everybody here'' she went in the garden seeing her brother sarada,inojin,chocho,mirai, sitting in the garden but there was somebody else a tall looking 19 year old that looked about 2 inch taller then bolt and boruto was pretty tall he was wearing a clock that was grey with 3 black and 2 dark purple patches and black long hair that was a little shorter then up to his shoulder long bangs that covered his whole left eye he got up and turned around seeing the girl examine him he was wearing black male shinobi shoes black baggy shinobi pants and a black long sleeved shirt with a piece of clothing around his waist that was white and had the nara symbol on it he had dark green eyes himawari saw that her brother and every body else in front of her was staring and smiling at her and all the adults that were in the living room got up and were staring at himawari the 19 year old boy was walking towards her on till he was a foot away he put out his hands she jumped into his arms and hugged him a second later she pulled back. Then smiled at him he said ''now there is the uzumaki smile that i have missed so much in a nice but also low voice almost like a whisper.


	3. Chapter 3

the next day i woke up knowing that i had to go on a mission so i got dressed in my shonobi wore long stockings that were made of shonobi nets black shorts and a dark blue hoodie with short sleeves and a white tank top underneath it she put on my black long shonobi shoes and left the she got at her dads office she saw sasuke,naruto,shikadai,inojin,sarada,chocho and boruto. Her father said come in himawari the 18 year old walked in alright then said naruto. Since everybody is here lets explain the mission sasuke explained. The mission is to go to the underworld wait what!Shouted everybody but shikadai and naruto. naruto said let ''him finish'' ''okay then'' said sasuke ''u guys will be going to the underworld to stop a man named Mutsuhito souma'' explained sasuke ''who is he'' asked inojin ''i am glad u asked inojin'' said naruto ''Mutsuhito souma is the god of the underworlds great great grandson'' explained naruto ''so what are we supposed to do'' asked shikadai ''well since your a rogue'' said naruto as shikadai interrupted ''no'' shikadai said ''as i was saying u shikadai would'' shikadai interrupted again ''no'' ''what naruto is saying'' said sasuke ''is that Mutsuhito souma is trying to collapse the stars on us so shikadai since u have been in the underworld u could be a lot of help'' ''hell no'' explained shikadai. shikadai said ''Mutsuhito souma is to dangerous even for me'' ''we know'' said sasuke then naruto ''choose between danger or village u have until tomorrow morning that is when u will leave but if u don't show up then we will get are answer''

* * *

the next himawari,inojin,chocho,sarada,boruto were all at the village gate but not shikadai. They waited for 5 mins when that time past boruto said lets go he is no coming but the next thing they knew is that shikadai was there inojin said ''lets do this thing'' inojin made 5 scroll birds and said 5 is my limit somebody has to share I will said himawari boruto laughed and said ''well u are the youngest here'' himawari giggled and said ''i guess i am''. Shikadai said ''u can share with me''. Himawari blushed and said ''o o o okay'' shikadai smiled at her as they all got on the cartoon they flew out himawari was sitting in the back alright then said inojin as they were 30 miles away the village hima can u check if the underworld entrance is here the next thing they knew is that a huge ass black sword hit shikadai and himawari's scroll bird the bird popped causing both himawari and shikadai but shikadai used a shadow jutsu to hold on to a tree but on the other hand was falling and she could not use her uzumaki chains to hold her some were because she was falling way to fast to use the jutsu the next thing she knew was shikadai letting go of his jutsu and quickly cached her


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning himawari woke up with a smile on her face. Then quickly she said ''it was all a dream'' then threw her pillow on her face and screamed. her mom walked into her room and said ''hima why are u yelling'' she looked at her mom and said ''i had a dream the shikadai came back''. Hinata smiled at her daughter and said ''it was not dream'' her daughter said in a annoyed way ''yeah i know it was only a dream'' she quickly said to her mom ''what did u say'' hinata answered her daughter ''i said it was not a dream'' himawari made a big grin and jumped of her bed brushed her hair and changed her clothes. After she changed she was wearing black shorts and a white shirt with black letters on it that spelled ''baka!'' and white and red all star shoes. She quickly rushed into the dining room hugged her dad and quickly rushed out the house Naruto quickly said whats with her. Hinata quickly gave a smile and said let her be Naruto.

* * *

Himawari quickly ran to the river of dreams (this river can show what people are doing but if they are not in the hidden leaf the river won't work ) she put her finger into the water and said ''show me nara shikadai'' then took her finger out of the water a second later the showed a vision of shikadai he was sitting on the wall of the hidden leaf. Himawari smiled and ran to the wall he looked back at her and motioned her to sit next to him. So she did he then said ''long time no see'' she smiled and said ''ya i know'' the shikadai that she was sitting next to her was nothing like the shikadai she remembered four 3 reasons number one his hair was open and not in a pony tail and he had bangs number two it seemed to her that he had gone to the dark side and number three he was not that lazy little kid any more that always made excuses about she examined him he turned his head to wear she was and asked ''what is it'' she smiled and said ''its nothing its just that u seem different he sighed and with a mini smile he said ''yeah i guess so''.


End file.
